Me Ken, You Ichi
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ichigo is shipwrecked on an island where its sole human inhabitant Kenpachi saves him and cares for him while Ichigo tried to teach him to speak, unfortunately Kenpachi doesn’t seem to understand the word ‘no’ yet... KenpachixIchigo yaoi one shot


**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**This is done for koitoy who wrote a fabulous and sexy Nnoitra x Ichigo story =D **

**Summary: Ichigo is shipwrecked on an island where a primitive man, Kenpachi, saves him and cares for him while Ichigo tries to teach him words. However Kenpachi doesn't seem to get the word 'no' quite yet, which makes it difficult for Ichigo to stop his molestations…**

**Also, Kenpachi has been on the island since he was seven so he remembers some of the language as Ichigo speaks it, just so you know. Please ignore the glaring plot holes like Ichigo teaching him English instead of Japanese, etc. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence…naked sexy hotness. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun! Who I prefer to call a beta ninja, or just kick ass. **

**Me Ken, You Ichi**

When Ichigo woke up from being thrown into the ocean when the ship he was on sank, he did not expect to see a naked man hovering over him. Ichigo was thirsty, hungry, and his skin was burning because of the salt water that dried on him while he was unconscious. Not to mention a NAKED MAN WAS STANDING OVER HIM.

"Ugh…" Ichigo sat up and gripped his head which felt like it was going to split in two. He took in the appearance of the man who had apparently saved him with some trepidation. He was very tall and very muscular. His dark hair was also down his back and yet he didn't have a beard or even stubble. Maybe he couldn't grow facial hair?

But that wasn't the point.

"Water," Ichigo rasped and the man cocked his head to the side. Shit, did he not speak English? He mimed drinking out of a cup and the man seemed to get it. He held out a large leaf that had rain water collecting on it and Ichigo gratefully took it. As he drank it, he failed to notice the way the man was watching him closely. Well, staring, actually.

…

Kenpachi had finally found a mate; a perfect, beautiful mate that he had rescued from the Big Water where his mate had nearly died. His hair was bright orange which usually meant danger or poison, but that didn't apply to his mate. Now that he had a mate, he just had to court him and then he would prove he was the stronger one then he would earn the right to mount him.

…

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked the man who still stared blankly at him. Ichigo sighed. "Ichigo," he said and tapped his chest. "Who are you?" He tapped the other man's chest and the man blinked.

He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand and yanked him in his lap. His very naked lap; where he was naked; meaning no clothes.

"Kenpachi," Kenpachi said and tapped his chest with Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo…" He tapped Ichigo's chest and Ichigo smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Kenpachi."

Kenpachi cocked his head to the side and tapped his hand to his chest again. "Kenpachi,"

"Yes, Kenpachi," Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi bumped his forehead against Ichigo's and Ichigo froze as Kenpachi inhaled his scent.

"Errr…what are you doing?"

Kenpachi obviously ignored his question and began to smell along Ichigo's entire body. His hair, the crook of his neck, and even lower, which made Ichigo push him away quickly. Kenpachi looked put out, but he didn't try again.

"Man, how long have you been out here?" Ichigo wondered. "Is it long enough to lose human speech?"

"Human," Kenpachi repeated and tapped Ichigo then himself.

"At least, you aren't a complete idiot," Ichigo mumbled and Kenpachi frowned.

"Idiot," he said and tapped Ichigo's chest, making Ichigo scowl.

"Oi, I'm not the idiot!!!" He exclaimed just as his stomach growled. Kenpachi seemed to recognize _that_ universal language and he stood up.

He pointed at Ichigo and gave him a stern look before miming sitting. "You want me to stay?"

"Ichigo stay," Kenpachi said with a nod and then disappeared quietly into the forest. Ichigo took the opportunity to look around the place Kenpachi had taken him. It was actually high up in a large tree and it was almost like a tree house except it used the tree's natural adaptations to make it a suitable place to sleep.

His stomach growled again and as if on cue, Kenpachi returned. In fact he suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo right so his penis was right in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo scrambled back quickly, making Kenpachi give him a strange look before handing him some fruit he collected.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said happily and instantly started to chow down. Kenpachi watched him, feel very happy that he did something good for his mate. He licked his lips. Maybe he would be able to mount him soon.

…

Ichigo's life on the island was strange. The first thing he did was write a message using tree logs on the beach in case anyone flew over head, although he was doubtful. The second thing he did was made Ichigo wear something around his crotch. It wasn't too bad usually since they were two guys, but Kenpachi kept getting hard around him, which was really awkward especially when he started to rub on it. Or rub it against Ichigo, which was VERY awkward.

He was also teaching Kenpachi some English so that they could communicate easier. Kenpachi picked up the basics rather quickly which was probably because he knew some before he came to this island.

He also discovered that Kenpachi understood and got along with several animals on the island including a pink parrot named Yachiru. However not all of the animals were so friendly, as Ichigo discovered one afternoon when he was attacked by a jaguar. He was just minding his own business, trying to get a fire started to signal ship and airplanes, when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

Ichigo ducked and rolled just in time for the large cat to pounce from behind him. The cat crouched from where it landed and bared its teeth at Ichigo who gulped. There was no way in hell he would be able to go against this beast…

Luckily, he didn't have to. Kenpachi came from overhead with a wooden spear and landed in between the jaguar and Ichigo. He threw an arm out protectively in front of him just as the cat lunged. Kenpachi brought the spear up at an angle from the ground and got the damn thing right in the chest, but not before the damn thing managed to claw Kenpachi deep in the arm.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo cried out and rushed over to him, ignored the dead cat. "Fuck, I need to stop the bleeding," Ichigo mumbled more to himself and pulled off his shirt which he had kept on for most of the time. Kenpachi stared. He rarely got to see Ichigo half naked except when he spied on him bathing and it made him stir underneath the loin cloth Ichigo made him wear.

Ichigo tore his shirt into strips and cleaned up the cuts as best as he could with fresh water before binding it the best that he could. Kenpachi breathed in his scent from their close proximity and couldn't stand it any longer. He had proven himself as a worthy mate of Ichigo, now he just had to show Ichigo that _he_ was the alpha male and Ichigo had to obey him.

He grabbed Ichigo by the waist and threw him down onto the ground, making Ichigo yelp in surprise. He flailed and tried to get out from underneath him but Kenpachi growled and dragged him back. Ichigo paused as he felt Kenpachi's erection press against him and then doubled his efforts to escape in panic.

"Kenpachi wants mate with Ichi," Kenpachi grunted and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's leg to yank the struggling Ichigo closer to him. He was confused by Ichigo who was kicking and hitting him. He had seen it a couple of times with other animals where the mate refused them at first, so Kenpachi decided to try what they did.

He flipped Ichigo onto his stomach and yanked off his clothes, which Kenpachi was always very frustrated with Ichigo for wearing. Ichigo gave a sharp cry that made Kenpachi's groin ache. He pressed Ichigo down with one hand and moved his own barely there clothing out of the way to take out his large, dripping erection. He was ready for Ichigo. Now to make sure Ichigo was.

"Kenpachi, stop!"

Kenpachi knew what stop meant. It meant the same thing as no, but Kenpachi didn't want to no, Kenpachi wanted to yes.

He spread his mate's area apart and sealed his mouth over the tight opening. Ichigo let out a shriek of surprise and tried to pull away, but Kenpachi held onto his hips and pushed his tongue in deeper. Ichigo's protests turned into a moan and he practically melted against him. Ichigo had apparently never been mated before because of his tightness, not to mention the lack of mating scars on his neck and back.

Kenpachi grinned and stroked his thumbs on either side of Ichigo's entrance before pushing one inside of him. This time Ichigo's reaction wasn't as good and he squirmed in discomfort before saying something to Kenpachi that he didn't completely understand. Kenpachi frowned and decided to just go ahead and add his other thumb to get it over with. This time Ichigo yelped and dragged his hips forward, but Kenpachi followed.

His tongue and his thumbs worked inside of Ichigo relentlessly. He spread them around as he lapped at the tasty treat and got his mate wet and ready. There was something strange inside of Ichigo that Kenpachi bumped against, making Ichigo gasp and shudder. Kenpachi blinked and checked his mate's penis to make sure, but yes, his mate was now interested, as well. Kenpachi grinned and slipped his thumbs out to get ready to mount Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Kenpachi who had decided to make himself completely naked. He covered Ichigo's body with his own and nuzzled Ichigo's ear to try and make Ichigo stop trembling. He remembered the way the animals mated with a reluctant partner and clamped his teeth over the base of his neck.

It seemed to have the opposite reaction, however, and Ichigo thrashed underneath him while yelling. Kenpachi grunted when an elbow caught him in the gut and continued to hold Ichigo with his mouth while he guided his cock to his mate's entrance. Ichigo bucked forward at first, but Kenpachi was persistent and with a pop the head of his organ was inside of his mate.

Ichigo went rigid underneath Kenpachi and clawed at Kenpachi's hands which were braced beside him. Kenpachi allowed him to do so and released his grip on Ichigo's neck. He lapped at the blood there as he snapped his hips forward and this time Ichigo keened while trying to draw away.

"Ken…it hurts!" Ichigo whined and Kenpachi frowned. He knew what hurt was. Hurt was pain. Like when Kenpachi touched fire Ichi was making or when the large cat clawed him. Pain didn't feel good.

He sat back, pulling Ichigo with him and causing him to inhale sharply and close his eyes tightly. Kenpachi ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair repeatedly in short, fast strokes to preen him while he hurriedly lapped at the wound on Ichigo's neck in an anxious manner. He hugged Ichigo close to his body and continued to suck and nuzzle while stroking Ichigo's erection to make him relax.

"Ichi-mate hurt?" Kenpachi asked slowly and rested his chin on Ichigo's shoulder to look at him with what Ichigo considered puppy-dog eyes. "Ken hurt Ichi?"

Ichigo groaned. There was no way he would actually say yes to that when Kenpachi was in the state he was in. Yeah, at the moment it hurt like a son of a bitch, but it wouldn't do any good to get Kenpachi freaked out about it.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said and winced when he shifted and Kenpachi moved inside of him.

"Then we mate."

Apparently Ichigo should have said he was hurting because Kenpachi took that to mean he needed to screw Ichigo even harder. Ichigo ended up on his back with his legs in the air and Kenpachi hunched over him and holding him still against his thrusts. Again and again and again, Kenpachi seemed obsessive with the need to mate with Ichigo. One morning Ichigo had woken up to Kenpachi preparing to thrust into him without loosening him up a bit first.

At the moment Ichigo had his back against a tree while Kenpachi was fingering him with all four fingers. Ichigo fisted Kenpachi's hair and grit his teeth at the hasty stretch as Kenpachi removed his fingers and hoisted Ichigo's legs up around his waist. Ichigo whimpered and clung to Kenpachi's shoulders as he was penetrated completely to the hilt all at once.

"Kenpachi, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Ichigo asked, half in exasperation, half in pain.

"I don't understand," Kenpachi said. That phrase was something that Ichigo regretted teaching him, especially when it was clear he _did_ understand.

"Mate hurt," Ichigo finally whined when the speed and strength of the thrusts became too much. "Kenpachi, mate hurt!!!"

Kenpachi hesitated and pulled away to study Ichigo's face that was wrinkled in discomfort.

"I will go slower?" Kenpachi tried and pulled out of Ichigo slowly and pushed back in while watching his face. Ichigo grimaced and pushed at Kenpachi's chest.

"I hurt, you stop."

A disgruntled look came over Kenpachi's face and Ichigo knew it was going to be another one of those alpha 'you do as I say' things again. Like when Ichigo tried to go hunting on his own and Kenpachi got angry at him, then dragged Ichigo back to camp and tied him to a tree.

"I say we no stop," Kenpachi said grumpily and began to move faster. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and buried his face against Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi always seemed to like that because Ichigo was leaning on him for support.

Finally Kenpachi came. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Kenpachi let his legs down and his knees buckled. Kenpachi caught him before he fell and lifted Ichigo into his arms. He frowned when he noticed that he was half unconscious and his face was flushed. Kenpachi pressed his forehead against his mates and recoiled at the heat.

"…Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked and Ichigo blinked slightly.

"Ugh, Kenpachi, you bastard…" Ichigo groaned and curled in on himself a little which made Kenpachi brighten up. He knew bastard as a curse word and if Ichigo was cursing then he was going to be okay.

"Do you still hurt?" Kenpachi tried and got punched in the face for the effort.

"Put me down, Kenpachi!" Ichigo snapped and shoved at Kenpachi's chest.

"You're hot," Kenpachi muttered, completely ignored Ichigo's words.

Ichigo groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "That's because my stupid mate won't let me rest and I can't recover from all the vicious fucking you put me through! Now put me down!"

"…Do we need to mate more to make you better?" Kenpachi tried and this time Ichigo punched him square in the nose. Kenpachi grunted and Ichigo managed to squirm out of his grasp, only to instantly become dizzy and stumble a few feet. Kenpachi grabbed him by the arm and carried him back to their tree as he worried over his sick mate.

He tried to wipe him down and clean up all the semen and other fluid that Kenpachi refused to admit came from hurting his mate, but Ichigo kept shoving him away, mumbling about no more sex.

Maybe Kenpachi shouldn't have mounted his mate so much? He did seem really sick. Now Kenpachi felt miserable because his mate was sick and he didn't want Kenpachi to touch him. He should probably carry Ichigo down to the stream to help cool him down. But he was shivering; did that mean he was cold?

Kenpachi grabbed the jaguar hide that Ichigo had tanned and tried to wrap it around Ichigo but his mate flinched when Kenpachi got too close. Now Kenpachi was starting to get irritated.

"Ichigo…" Kenpachi growled in a dangerously low voice that made Ichigo blink at him. He crouched over Ichigo who tried to push him away again, but wouldn't budge. "Let me clean you." He started with Ichigo's face and worked his way down… licking, sucking, nibbling. Ichigo didn't like it. He wanted rest and to heal, not for Kenpachi to rub at all his sore and tender parts while he was trying to sleep.

"I'm not having sex with you," Ichigo whimpered out and turned his head to the side when Kenpachi started to clean his entrance.

"All right, no sex," Kenpachi agreed and went on cleaning Ichigo without making any moves to fuck him. Apparently his Ichigo need a break anyway. Kenpachi collected some herbs that grew on the island that Ichigo had called 'yarrow' which helped with fevers and sickness.

Ichigo soon got irritated with Kenpachi's insistent hovering around him, although he couldn't help but find it a bit endearing. Not to mention the couple of days he got without sex were very nice. Kenpachi running around and falling over himself to please Ichigo was pretty nice, too.

Now that Ichigo was better, however, Kenpachi decided that the best way to celebrate would be to have sex. It was actually pretty nice, as sex with Kenpachi went. He actually took his time and prepared Ichigo before carefully entering him. It made Ichigo feel light headed and euphoric in the aftermath.

At the moment he was curled up against Kenpachi's chest, dozing in the afternoon sun with Kenpachi awake beside him and stroking Ichigo's back. Ichigo lifted his head as he heard a plane draw closer and closer to the island. Then he set his head back down. He would get the next one.

**LINE**

**I hope you liked it, koitoy! **

**I had to include that part about the yarrow… My mom is all into herbal remedies and she always has me use yarrow to reduce inflammation or when I get sick. It really works, too =D**


End file.
